The Lone Wolf
Jeremy "Jey" Ryland is an e-wrestler currently working with LPW. He is also a professional writer and amateur journalist. Jeremy started wrestling in Japan and wrestled around the world before returning to USA. He uses the ring name "The Lone Wolf" Udy at LPW. |} 'Early Career'http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=2 Jeremy joined a small indy promotion based at New York City, NY to earn some extra money. He quickly fell in love with the sports and started training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu . After two years of training, he traveled to Japan to hone his skills. While there, Jeremy would start wrestling under his real name and then tweaked it to Jey Ryland. His gimmick would be of an snobbish and rich writer. Jeremy would win several tag team championships in Japan. 'South Africa and "The Rebirth" and Departure' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=3 Jeremy would then join a South African promotion based at Cape Town. He would make his debut in a dark match under his Jey Ryland gimmick. But within weeks, he would taken off TV and the promotion would announce that Jey Ryland went missing while he was doing a research for his upcoming book. After two months of absence, vignettes would start airing which will always end with "The Evil Reborn". Jey would make his return as The Ultimo Demonio. He would be using a devil themed mask and would continue attacking fan favorites after their matches. The reason behind the strange and drastic change in character would be given by the promoter during an interview. He would say "Something happened to Jey in the woods when he went missing. May be he was kidnapped by some cult or may be he became cursed or possessed by something very errie and supernatural. Whatever it is, Jey has become a demon now. He is a beast." After several weeks of attack, he would be challenged by then TV Champion of the promotion E! Lobo in a career vs career match. The Ultimo Demonio will win the match which will be touted as "the demon vs the beast". This will be his first singles title in his career. E! Lobo would be forced to retire from the promotion. Jey would would then start using the moniker "The Lone Wolf" as play on E! Lobo's lone-wolf character. During his first title defense, Jey would enter the match using the ring name "The Lone Wolf" UD. The following week, he will change the name to "The Lone Wolf" Udy. After holding on to title for six months, Udy would drop the belt to a returning E! Lobo (under the ring name El Cazador). The match would feature a double turn with Udy showing wild spirit of an animal and Cazador portraying a ruthless hunter's role. After losing the title, Udy would have a rematch at a PPV which will end in a 30-minutes draw. This would be his last match with the promotion. 'Asia ' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=4 Jeremy would travel to India and wrestle at a start-up promotion there for few months as a top drawing hero before turning heel again. 'Return to USA and DWG' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=5 Udy would join DWG efed as under his "The Lone Wolf" persona. This version of The Udy would be more leaned towards a shape shifting Lycan persona. Though he would join as a tweener, he would become a full blown heel when he will start targeting the flamboyant DWG resident hero Saucey Pierre. During this time he would also win the Tag Team championship once. After a successful feud with Saucey, he would start vying for the DWG Internet Championship. He would face the champion Malk at a TV Show which he will lose marking his first televised loss in the promotion. He would have a scheduled rematch at a PPV but DWG would fold due to legal complications. 'Sabbatical and LPW' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=6 Jeremy would take a sabbatical of almost a year to focus on his other projects. On January, 2016, he would join LPW. He would be using "The Lone Wolf" Udy gimmick but with a more intense twist. This version of the character would be more dark and eccentric. It is not clear whether he is a lycan or he is just an eccentric cult figure. He would be booked to face Miller Allen and Squid on his debut in a triple threat match during the Vertgo event. Udy would also start attacking the whole LPW roster during his promos and social media solidifying his status has heel/tweener. Obsidian would offer Udy to join his faction "The Cabal" but Udy would make it clear he walks alone instigating a possible feud between the two. The Lone Wolf would issue a challenge to Obsidian with stipulations being, if Udy loses, he joins The Cabal but if he wins Obsidian would have to leave Cabal. Obsidian would accept the challenge on the very same day via social media. The date of the match is not set yet. Singles Competition ''' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=6 The Lone Wolf would continue to establish his character as a crazed heel but will always refuse joining The Cabal. At Vertigo, he would face Allen and Squid in triple threat match but would not win after Allen pinned Squid. He would join Murderer's Row tournament and would be pitched against the veteran Mourn "Ronin" Despana. After weeks of verbal feud, he would start attacking people back-stage much to the chagrin of his opponent. At the event, he would battle Mourn in a Taepie death match where the fist of the competitors will be covered in glass shards. After putting on a good performance, he would catch a rolling elbow to be pinned for first time. '''Joining The Cabal After the events of the match up with Mourn, Obsdian will come down the ramp and offer The Udy a chance to join The Cabal again. Surprisingly The Lone Wolf would accept the offer. Later at the event, during the deathcube match, he would help Obsidian eliminate couple of entries. However when Obsidian will be locked in three submissions, he would refuse to throw the towel leading to the Leader of The Cabal being knocked out. Later The Udy would announce that he is officially a member of "The Cabal" and he would predict a "cursed crusade" will follow. He also challenged Bobino and threatened him. 'In Wrestling' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=7 'As Jey Ryland' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=8 Finishing Moves http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=9 *The Final Review (Modified Russian Legsweep) *Anti-Climax (Sleeper Hold with Body Scissors or Roll-up/O'connor role transitioned into a Sleeper hold-Sometimes standing or Body Scissors) Signature Moves *German Suplex after the opponent is Irish whipped to turn buckle **Multiple Suplex Variations ***German ***Belly to Belly ***T-Bone ***Snap **Super Kick **Multiple Kick Variations ***Heel ***Crane ***Round House 'As Udy/Ultimo Demonio' http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=10 Finishing Moves *The Bite (Twisting Frogsplash)- Present *Moonlight Mauling (Innovated- Modified gogoplata where he falls sideways to avoid being pinned) *The Piercing Howl (Running Single Knee/Shining Wizard/Bomaye) Signature Moves *German Suplex after the opponent is Irish whipped to turn buckle **Multiple Suplex Variations ***German/Wolfplex ***Belly to Belly ***T-Bone ***Snap **Super Kick **Neckbreaker variations **Suicide Dive **Key lock **Cross face **Multiple Kick Variations ***Heel ***Crane ***Round House Championships and Accomplishments http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=11 LPW None DWG *DWG Tag Team Championship- 1 time Japan *TV Tag Team Championship- 3 times South Africa *Television Heavyweight Championship-1 time Entrance http://the-lone-wolf-udy.wikia.com/wiki/%22The_Lone_Wolf%22_Udy_Wikia?action=edit&section=12 *"I Walk Alone" by Green day during his time at DWG and Japan *Wolf themed generic music during his time at SA *Wolf Moon by Type O Negative during SA and at LPW